Spirit's Walkway
by XxKpopDXx
Summary: Lissa has become Queen and everything's quiet despite riots still going on. Rose, who's broken their connection is what she's always wanted to be, with Dimitri, her lover, but things just aren't the same. A guy shows claiming to be Tatiana's second cousin and an Ivashkov, but seems like he special plans for the Dragomir in the upcoming eclipse. (A story focus on Lissa Christian)


**In honor of Labor Day weekend, I will be posting more stories than I ever will in my lifetime. So what's Labor Day? It's U.S. and Canada's National Holiday where we honor hard working people. When is Labor Day? September 1 of every year. I, who is a poor college student, really appreciate my parents who work hard every day in order to provide a living for me and my sister.**

**So because Richelle Mead branched off from VA onto Adrian's story, I decided to write my own. I love Adrian, but there's no Christian and Lissa scenes! *cries***

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY.

**P.S. Watched the movie 3 Chrisitan and Lissa 3**

Lissa walked down the hallways aimlessly. Ever since she's become queen, being the only Dragomir left in the family besides Jill, she's become restless. The connection between her and Rose has been broken, finally free from each other. But somehow, to Lissa, it was lonely.

Rose and Dimitri have gotten together and in a very active relationship and Lissa, as her best friend can't be any more than happy for her. But it also meant she was left alone most of the times. Christian who's been working on how to use his powers as a offensive attack, has been gone most of the days of the week, spending more time on the training field than with her.

Life as queen was not what Lissa had expected at all. She remembered those simplier times back at the academy when Rose was always with her.

_Maybe it's just me, an attention seeker._

Passing by the window, she noticed the sun was setting and soon there will be a call for dinner. Night time was the only time during the day where every one would come together and chat then head to bed. Nothing else happened because there was no time for that. As a queen, there are many duties and responsibilities I must take. Therefore, I could also become a target for those who oppose.

Leaving the window, she noticed a flash but returning to the window, there was nothing there.

"I wonder what that was..." Lissa thought about it as she headed towards the dining room.

The doors opened for Lissa as she stepped in the room, noticing Rose was there without Dimitri for the first time in days.

"Rose! Where's Dimitri?" Rose looked over to where Lissa was standing and smiled.

"He was called in for extra help. Apparently Jill and Adrian aren't doing well."

Lissa sat down at the head of the table, "Really? When will he be back?"

"Dunno. It depends I guess. But that means it's just going to be us girls until he gets back. God Lis, he's so uptight when it comes to training even though we're together. I'm not going to lie, I've always wanted to become your protector, but I miss our girl times."

The blonde girl smile. It was exactly what she felt. "I know, I miss you too."

"Then what about me Lissa? Don't miss your boyfriend?" Christian entered the room smirking.

Sitting next to Lissa, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug and proceed to give her a long awaited kiss.

"I've been really lonely without you Christian."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've found this new way to protect you, protect us and I have to finish learning it. Just wait for me alright?" Christian's intense blue eyes soften.

"Okay..." _Not it's not 'Ok' Christian? Don't you miss me at all?_

"So bad boy, what did you learn today?" Rose raised the glass of water to her lips, knowing he was below her level even with his firepower.

"Oh man today was totally all based on elements. I did good with fire and air, but I sucked at water and fire. I mean those two aren't even suppose to go together but when the trainer did it, it was amazing."

The two continued to talk as Lissa began eating. She was useless in the defensive department. Her powers serve no purpose for fighting except for staking a Strigoi but she would need to charm the stake first.

"Lissa... Lissa?"

The Dragomir appeared from her thoughts, "I'm sorry, what?"

Rose and Christian looked at her worringly. "Are you alright?" Rose stood from her chair to come to her side.

She couldn't help but stare at them. Here they were, the two most amazing people and her best friend worrying about her. And she was jealous the fact that they connected and had more in common than they did with her. "I'm fine, guys."

Rose returned to her seat but gave her a look, 'We're going to talk about this'.

Christian held her hand the entire dinner, squeezing every now and then.

Finally, when she finished her dessert, Lissa stood up with her hand still with Christian's,  
"I'm sorry. I'm feeling a little bit tired." Turning Christian, she gave him a kiss, "I'll see you later."

As Lissa was leaving, Christian motioned for Rose to go with her, and Rose grinned in thanks.

"Hey Lissa, wait up!"

Lissa stopped walking and turned to look at Rose. Rose always wore a black tank top with shorts. Lissa on the other hand wore long dragging dresses and wore a crown.

"What's wrong Rose?"

Collecting her breath, she turned to face her best friend, "I want to know what's bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me, Rose."

Refusing to back down, the Dhampir girl hugged her best friend tightly. "Liar. I know something's bothering you. Christian does too. Let's talk about it then."

The girls walked down the long corridor coming to rest at the pavillion in the garden. Sitting down, Rose sat next to Lissa and listened to her with full attention.

"I'm sorry Rose. I sound so selfish but it's true. I'm lonely."

"Lissa... Why didn't I notice something? I feel so helpless, I didn't even know that we weren't spending much time together anymore. And there's Christian too. I'm sure he's got a good objective in his mind reason to protect you, but I really want to punch him in the guts too even though it's also my fault."

_No, this isn't what I wanted. I only wanted to spend time with them, not for them to apologize for making me lonely. After all, it's my fault as well._

Not able to take Rose's apologizes, Lissa abruptly hugged Rose, crying softly. "I'm sorry too! I just feel useless as a queen. I couldn't protect Jill when the attack happened. I can't even use my spirit powers for a defensive or offensive technique. I can't even protect myself. All I could do is heal. I'm so powerless, Rose."

"Lissa, you idiot. That's why you have me to protect you. Christian and Dimitri are there too. No matter what, we'll always be here to protect you. Because you also protected us, Lissa."

Lissa stopped crying and let Rose go, looking at her questioningly. "How?"

"You brought me back from the dead and that's why I'm still alive now. You proved that a Strigoi can be turn back to normal by a charmed staked by a spirit user. You heal our injuries and wounds when we're hurt. And you also filled Christian's heart with you, in return saving him in a way right? - Ugh, the last part was kind of sappy though. But what's most important is you saved us, and that's why we're working hard to protect you because you're precious you know, Lissa."

"Rose, that was sweet." Wiping away the fallen tears, Lissa stood with a new determination. "You're right Rose. It's my job to protect people. Thank you."

The girls burst into laughter, filling the empty garden with echoing voices.

"It's getting late." Rose noted and led Lissa back to the corridor.

Rustling accompanied the girls' footsteps. "Rose..." Lissa whispered.

"Don't turn around Lissa, first rule of defense. Don't allow the enemy to know what you know." Rose grabbed Lissa's hand and took long strides.

The rustling continued followed by deep laughter.

"Ahaha, you can run but you can't hide from me! I'll get you!" The voice erupted into booming laughter.

By chance, a flash of light caught Rose's eyes to the left. Immediately, she stopped going into bodyguard mode, pushing Lissa against the wall.

The rustling continued, Rose pulled out a small stake she'd always bring. With a loud bellowed voice, "Who's there? Come out now!"

A hand reached out from the bushed and beneath the tree, with a strong light.

"Huh? Was I found out?" A boy stepped out from the bushes holding a video game device.

"Come into the light. Slowly." Rose unwavering voice ordered.

"Alright, alright."

The boy obeyed Rose, slowly stepping into the light, revealed a teenager with ruffled golden blonde hair and a shirt that said, 'I love Humanity'. He wore blue jeans with converse. His eyes looked a piercing green as he showed the girls a smile, showing his white teeth.

"Hello there. Didn't mean to scare you all."

Rose's gaze narrowed. "Who are you and what are you doing here."

"Hmm, that doesn't really sound like a question, Rose Hathaway." The playful smile turned into a meanacing grin for a second.

"And like always, nice to meet you Queen Lissa Dragomir." He bowed his head slightly.

"Ah, let me introduce myself. I came all the way from Australia, having heard news a new queen was crowned without my prescence. Now the question. Who am I? My name is Ashford Ivashkov."

"_Ivashkov?"_ The girls said together.

"Are you related to Queen Tatiana?" Lissa rushed past Rose.

"Yes. I'm her second cousin from a long list of Ivashkovs. I'm just here to chill for a few days you know, because I'm in line for the heir of my family's business since Adrian refused to do so."

"You know Adrian?" Rose whispered.

"Yes, and it works really well since I am a spirit user as well." Ashford grinned.

"Really? Wow, a spirit user. Does Adrian know about this?" Lissa was now interested in what he had to say.

"Yes, but my schedule made it hard for me to visit you during your academy years. I apologize as I should have come sooner if I knew how beautiful the Dragomir princess was."

Lissa smiled happily while Rose stood gaping in the back. "So? What were you doing in the middle of the night?"

"Oh, right. I was playing on my DS. I needed to go find a place to play it the best. There was too many observers in the inside. Which reminds me, I better get back seeing as it's this late. I'll see you later, Queen, Dhampir."

When Ashford was gone, Lissa immediately jumped in on the topic. "That was interesting wasn't it?"

Rose nodded and began to walk, still holding the stake. "But something seems fishy about him."

"Still, he said he was a spirit user. I can't help but get excited to talk to him again."

Coming to Lissa's bedroom, Rose stopped and looked at her. "Are you going to tell Christian?"

"Tell me what?" The door opened to reveal the black haired blue eyed boy standing as if he's been waiting all day to get alone time with the girl he loves.

"I guess Lissa will tell you about it. I'm gonna head to my room."

Rose left silently and walked to her room, which was next to Lissa's. As she was settling in, she couldn't help but think something was definitely off about the Ashford guy.

"It was almost like he wasn't..."

"... Real... It's too good to be true. And with this, I'm one step closer to fulfilling the Dragomir's wish. Just a little more. The time is almost coming for the eclipse."

The blonde haired boy stared at the white crescent moon above him. "Just wait for me. I'll bring her home."

- - - - -The END- - - For now

**So what do you think? Yes, I was so sad Christian and Lissa's story was ending that I've been thinking of writing one solely based on Lissa. There will be more developments in the new chapters. Aren't you curious to see who this Ashford guy is? Is he really a Ivashkov (JK, he doesn't exist in Mead's VA) or more importantly what is he there for? Please Review!**

**If you don't I won't update. Jk, I'll update anyways. Some people are just shy .**

**See you later! XOXO**


End file.
